


Frequency

by FukaiFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Zenyatta, Creampies, Drugged music, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, It'll make sense, M/M, Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Genji, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, not really though since they're both drugged on music, that literally makes more sense than the sex pollen and dubcon tag, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukaiFox/pseuds/FukaiFox
Summary: "The bright neon sign out front above the doors was in the omnic language, but Zenyatta has translated it to roughly mean "frequency". There were rumors that had been going around about this place, that sometimes omnics who went in this place didn't leave the same way they arrived, with their arms bound and systems shocked into standby until they were tossed into the trafficking trade."





	Frequency

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is finally done!!!! To be 100% honest, I almost left this behind and never was going to post it. I started it several months ago, but a few days after starting it a new fic popped up that was almost the EXACT same thing, and I lost all motivation to write it anymore. BUT thanks to Robotfvckers, I was motivated once more! Also thanks to Shplottwist for motivating me to write this to begin with. The song playing over the speakers is Android by Kraddy, and you can listen to it here: https://youtu.be/2igZVV_TFa0
> 
> Enjoy! If u guys like this enough I might continue it, and I will most likely just post more of my work in general.

It wasn't the first mission Genji had been sent on undercover, but it was certainly the first one with Zenyatta at his side. They stood outside a club, able to hear the loud thumping bass coming from inside even from here. The bright neon sign out front above the doors was in the omnic language, but Zenyatta has translated it to roughly mean "frequency". There were rumors that had been going around about this place, that sometimes omnics who went in this place didn't leave the same way they arrived, with their arms bound and systems shocked into standby until they were tossed into the trafficking trade. Genji and Zenyatta were to go undercover into the club and see what they could find out, and hopefully maybe catch someone in the act. They were actually the only ones who really could, since it was an omnic centric club, and any humans that weren't staff were suspicious.

They were dressed appropriately to fit in with the place, Genji in a tight pair of jeans, high top sneakers, and a black shirt with Lúcio's label a bright neon green patch over his chest, sans katana and wakizashi, while Zenyatta also wore dark pants, slip-on shoes, and a jacket pulled over a t-shirt, and his orbs had been left behind as well. The monk certainly didn't look the part of Shambali, and where his usual attire nearly screamed that he was an outsider, he now looked pretty much like every other omnic that would be in there, minus the ones that went without clothes.

"Is something troubling you, Genji?" Zenyatta asked, his voice startling the ninja from his thoughts, and Genji let out a small sigh and a hum of frustration.

"Not exactly, but... Something doesn't feel right about this place."

Something in Genji's chest tugged with anxiety, a flight-or-fight response that he really shouldn't be getting from a place like this. He knew how to fit in a club better than anyone else, so why was he so nervous?

"Do you think something will go wrong? All will be well, Genji, do not fret. We won't stray from eachother, at least not far enough we would lose sight of one another."

Genji took in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out. Zenyatta was right. They wouldn't get separated. They weren't going to drink anything, not that Zenyatta was equipped to imbibe himself in the oil favored by the omnic community, and Genji couldn't drink it anyway, and some others from the team were waiting just down the street in case of an emergency.

"You're right, Master. My heart settles. Thank you." he said, hearing Zenyatta's twinkling laugh in response.

"It is no trouble at all, dearest. Come now, let us go in. We'll be in and out before you know it." the omnic assured, taking Genji's hand in his own and squeezing it gently. Genji smiled under his visor and nodded his head once before the two crossed the street to head inside. The security guard at the front, a large broad human man, took their (fake) IDs, and stamped their metal hands with a barcode, "For proof of entry," he'd explained, before opening the door and letting them inside. The moment the door opened, they were assaulted by a heavy thumping bass over the speakers, bright flashing neon lights, and Genji's receptors could pick up the smell of the oil they served, as well as just the smell of so many omnics in one place, which kind of reminded him of the leftover smell on your hands after handling coins.

The bass rattled deep in Genji's chest, and the anxiety he'd felt outside returned, and it felt like his heart was thumping in time with the music. Assuming it was just leftover memories from before his...incident, Genji shook off the feeling and walked with Zenyatta further into the dark club so they could find somewhere to sit and scout. Setting his eyes on an open seat, Genji pointed it out to his partner and started to lead him that way, but Zenyatta didn't move. He stayed still, despite Genji's pull, optics focused on the bright flashing lights.

"...-a? ...-atta? Zenyatta!"

Zenyatta suddenly jerked, coming back to his senses and looking around.

"Zenyatta? Is everything alright? You...spaced out. You've never done that before, are you okay?" Genji sounded worried, his head slightly tilted to the side and a little tenseness in his voice. Zenyatta was quiet for a moment, taking in his surroundings again and looking down at his hands.

"Y-yes I'm.. I'm fine. It is just a little overwhelming in here. I've never been in a place like this. It's a lot to take in at once." he explained. Truthfully, Zenyatta wasn't sure what had happened. He had lost time in his logs now that he checked, and he couldn't remember what had happened in that time. Genji hummed, a little disbelieving, but if it was true then he could understand it. He used to get a little overloaded in his youth when he first began to go clubbing with his friends in Hanamura. It wouldn't be impossible for the same to happen to an omnic, he supposed.

"Then you should come with me. I found a place for us to sit. Maybe that will help." he said, pulling Zenyatta's hand again, and this time the omnic went with him easily, if not with a little sway to his step. The two sat down on the mezzanine, the red leather covering creaking a little with their weight.

Now that they were sitting and could look around better, Genji took in the atmosphere of the place. The sight of so many omnics in one place wasn't new, but it was odd to see them all dancing to the music and drinking together in large huddled groups. Some, like them, were also just sitting and seemed to be talking with friends or just others around, but nothing too out of the ordinary. Genji leaned back against the seat and sighed, crossing one leg over the other with his left ankle resting on his right knee.

"Everything seems fine... I mean, the music is a little too loud, but other than that I- ...Master?"

Zenyatta had spaced out again, staring blankly at his hands and turning them over a few times, wiggling his fingers some. Genji's voice was just background noise, something he hardly even registered over the music. He'd never felt like this before, so out of body and far away, yet right up in the midst of it all at once. Like something else was slowly taking over his body while he was an observer, and it should have set off all manner of alarms in his head, and yet he felt just fine. No anxiety, just an overwhelming sense of calm, though nothing like when he transcended and touched the Iris. This felt artificial. Like...

Like he'd been drugged.

He suddenly jolted again when Genji's hand came to his shoulder and shook him, gasping as the feeling left him again, and he looked to his student.

"Zenyatta! You keep doing that! What's the matter? Do we need to go? We can call in and say it's a no go, that we have to think of something else."

"No- No, I'm fine." Zenyatta said, standing his ground but not really all that confident in his words. "I will be fine." He affirmed.

"Tell me then, what's wrong? Why do you keep doing that if you're fine?"

Genji was persistent if anything, and wasn't going to just let this go. Zenyatta let out a tinny sigh and wrung his hands together.

"I'm... I'm not sure. I felt something strange. It was like I wasn't in my own body anymore, but I was. It was like something else was trying to take control." he explained. Genji's eyes went wide under his visor and he blanched.

"Like- Like a God AI?"

"No, definitely not. The others here would know, I would know. It didn't feel dangerous at all, but had you not... n..ot..." and Zenyatta's voice trailed off, the feeling returning and making his brain go fuzzy. He shook his head to try and be rid of it, the heavy bass of the music thumping hard and making the whole building shake with it. Genji took hold of Zenyatta's hands, ready to send a message to the others for emergency evac, when something strange suddenly tingled in the back of Genji's head.

"Wh-what the..."  
He raised a hand to the back of his head near where the scarf tucked into his helmet, thinking maybe some of his hair was caught in a wrinkle, but nothing.

"You....feel it too...?" Zenyatta managed out, his voice sounding far away to Genji's auditory receptors even though their faces were mere inches from eachother.

"I- I don't know.." he stumbled. Even his own voice was hard to understand, like he was talking into a cup. Other than the slight cloudiness in his head he felt fine. His vision was normal, his BPM readout on the inside of his visor blinking normally, as well as his oxygen intake. Zenyatta was faring far worse than he was, blue jieba blinking, increasing in luminosity for a few moments before it would dim again.

Genji shut his eyes tight, straining to center himself again, when he suddenly heard it. Under the bass and drill-sounding notes of the heavy dubstep playing over the speakers was a sound like beeping. It wasn't unlike what he knew a server room to sound like, whirring machinery and computers beeping back and forth to talk to eachother, reading out lines of binary code. It washed over his brain, affecting some of the hardware that had been placed in him to keep him alive, but without a fully computerized brain, it couldn't take control over his body like it seemed to do to Zenyatta.

This must be what was happening to the omnics that went missing, he realized, as serotonin suddenly flooded through him and made him feel happy and relaxed, and it was such a sudden rush he nearly forgot himself. Genji shook his head to try and clear it and come back to himself, standing with a little wobble and pulling on Zenyatta's hand.

"Zen- Zen we have to go!" he said urgently, trying to pull the omnic to stand. Zenyatta went with the force that pulled him, but he immediately stumbled and used Genji for leverage, leaning against him. It was too late for him, the code worming its way into his frame like a virus, clouding his head and sending it thrumming with artificial serotonin and phenylalanine, tickling all the pleasure centers in his brain. He leaned against Genji, trembling in every part of his metal frame.

"Genji, I- I feel strange..." he said, voice shaking. Genji bit his bottom lip, worrying the black silicon with his teeth. He looked around, trying to keep Zenyatta shielded from any scouts looking for affected omnics to take away.

"I know, I know, but we have to go. Come on."

Genji put his arm around Zenyatta's waist and held him close, working their way through the crowd towards the back exit away from everyone else, however their destination lead them past a large set of speakers, and the bass pounded so heavily in Genji's head he had to pull them aside to a quick escape, ducking into a private room with an 'employees only' plaque screwed onto the door. Luckily there was nobody inside, and after checking for cameras, Genji locked the door. He could still feel the cloudiness fogging his brain, the code doing what it did best and pushing down his inhibitions. Zenyatta leaned against the door and looked around, still shaking and shuddering at even the slightest scrape of the material of his clothes against his frame, especially his wires. He felt hot, like his core was overheating, but his processors were too muddled with the drug-like music to even try and run a diagnostics check.

"G- Genji-" he stuttered, drawing the cyborg's attention. Genji went to him and took hold of his trembling hands, squeezing them.

"I'm here, Master." he said softly, assuring the omnic. "I'm here."  
Genji let go for a moment to reach his hands back and release the latches holding his visor in place, taking it off and setting it aside to let Zenyatta look at his face.  
"It's just the music, fūrin."

"I- I.. What is.."

"I'm not sure. I can.. I can hear code under the music, feel it trying to get inside my head. We just need to get away from it. I'll call in for evac." he said, reaching into his back pocket to grab his comm, pulling up Lena's number.

"Genji, wait, I-"

Zenyatta felt shame flood his systems, embarrassed beyond belief, but it was eclipsed by a sudden shock of the code once more as the heavy bass dropped and sent another wave of serotonin and phenylalanine, nearly taking the omnic to his knees before Genji caught him in his arms. He quivered at the pressure, his body oversensitive but wanting. His hands gripped Genji's shirt tightly, and the cyborg blushed as Zenyatta pressed closer.

"...Zen?"

"I- I feel...warm.."

Genji reached out, cradling Zenyatta's face with his hand and watching as the omnic leaned into it and shook like he was starved for the touch. He pressed a gentle kiss to the array on his forehead to comfort him, but it only caused Zenyatta to jerk and press closer to Genji, letting out the most pathetic whine he'd ever heard. Genji knew what was happening, what Zenyatta was feeling, because he could feel it too; the tingly arousal crawling through his body like a limb fallen asleep, familiar warmth settling deep in his stomach. It began to cloud his mind, and it was such a comforting fog he was tempted to actually let it take him. He looked down at Zenyatta, brown irises with black pupils blown wide reflecting the bright blue of the array.

The world felt...soft. Muted. Like he was wrapped in a warm down blanket straight from the dryer, or lazily cat-napping in the sunshine. The anxiety in his chest from before slowly ebbed away into a pleasant calm, and he swore the world itself came to a stop, save for him and Zenyatta, and they were the only ones in it. Even his dragon swirled lazily under his skin without a care in the world. Genji smiled and placed another kiss on Zenyatta's faceplate, much to the omnic's delight as he leaned up on his feet to meet it. The initial shock of the drugged code zipping through their heads had passed, leaving them feeling weightless and floating, and perfect for someone looking to snatch up an unsuspecting omnic, but thankfully the only opportunists here were themselves.

The music outside began to feel less intense as well, the heavy beat matching Genji's heart as it pounded in his chest. He smiled and slowly let the haze settle in his mind, pressing one soft kiss after another on Zenyatta's face with the omnic's arms reaching up to wrap around the other's shoulders, happily leaning up to meet every kiss Genji gave him. They knew it was just the music doing this, and that this wasn't the best place for it, but they were hidden away from the others in a locked room all on their own. The threat of possibly being taken by trafficker scouts was but a footnote now, so the worry from before simply washed away with every bass drop that sent another wave of drugged data through their systems.

Genji's hands began to wander, one sliding up and behind Zenyatta's neck to trace his fingers over the ports where the delicate red wires connected into his head, while the other dipped down and slipped under the back of Zenyatta's borrowed shirt and jacket, teasing the wiring laced between his titanium spine. The omnic let out a shaky, tinny sigh at the feeling of Genji's fingers dipping into his circuitry. It wasn't anything he couldn't do himself, as he had been the one to show Genji how to do it, but the positions of his inner wiring was just a bit too sideways to really get too deep, but Genji's fingers could and did, making little sparks of static shock against hidden nodes deep inside his back, drawing chirps from his already scrambled voice modulator, and the other had hardly even done anything yet. This music was really something.

Zenyatta happily leaned into Genji's affections, easily falling into the all too familiar dance as he slid his hands down his front, unsnapping the button on Genji's jeans. The heavy fog over their brains kept them from thinking properly and it was as if this space they occupied was one they conjured all for themselves, with no care for anyone or anything else. The world tilted and swirled around them like they were feeling the planet's orbit, fast and dizzy, with only the sounds of their soft noises under the pounding bass that rattled the building, and Genji's vision swam like he'd entered a sauna that was just a touch too hot. The feeling reminded Genji of his youth spent in night clubs with friends, taking any and all drugs offered to him - Ecstasy, LSD, cocaine, you name it, Genji had probably taken it at least once.

As the heady effects settled over his brain, Genji just pressed closer and closer until he had his partner pinned up against the door, though it wasn't like Zenyatta cared at all and he happily accepted all the attention. The omnic brought his hands back up from where they had settled on Genji's hips and reached for his head, untucking the black scarf from his helmet and setting his hair free. Zenyatta smiled inside and combed his fingers through the soft green mess, and he let out a series of soft chirpy giggles as Genji's kisses traveled down the series of support bars and pistons. Genji smiled at the sound of his laughter and nuzzled in close, and his own hands left the inner workings of Zenyatta's back to get the omnic's own pants undone. He gave a little victorious kiss to a sensor as he unfastened the button and got the zipper pulled down, shimmying the soft denim down Zenyatta's hips.

The omnic sighed and leaned back against the door, and he tilted his head to the side to allow Genji more room as the other kissed down his neck and gave playful bites and little kitten licks to the delicate sensors tucked between bars and pistons. He felt the pants he was wearing get pushed down to pool around his knees, followed by the sudden pressure of Genji's hand pressed against the smooth curve of his metal pelvis, fingers pressing insistently against a panel he knew was there, all Zenyatta had to do was release it. And he did. The panel clicked and slid away with a soft hiss, revealing a valve already slick with translucent teal that matched the glowing array on the monk's forehead.

Genji hummed appreciatively and gently rubbed his fingers on both sides of the valve, spreading the slickness around and providing just littlest bit of stimulation for Zenyatta to try and press his hips into, attempting to spur Genji on. The music wasn't even in the foreground of their heads anymore, blindly following the code and letting it fog their brains until nothing was left except the pure want they had for each other. Zenyatta huffed impatiently and put his hands back of Genji's hips, trying to push down his already unfastened jeans.

Genji smiled against the omnic's neck and took his hands from between Zenyatta's legs, listening to his quiet whine at the loss of contact on his body but he knew that what was coming would be much better than just Genji's fingers teasing him. Genji pushed his dark jeans down his hips just to his thighs, while Zenyatta toed off his shoes and got his own pants the rest of the way off. A sudden bass drop and surge of code had Zenyatta's knees buckling once more, quickly grabbing hold of Genji's shoulders to keep him upright while the cyborg reached a hand up to turn Zenyatta's face back to him, pressing a deep and messy kiss to the chrome of his faceplate, the armor on his own pelvis clicking open and hissing quietly as he and Zenyatta both pressed down gently on either side of the paneling there to remove it. Genji hissed through his teeth at the sensitivity of the cold air of the room on his dick, already flushed red and achingly hard, groaning in relief as Zenyatta took it in hand and stroked.

"How would you have me?" Zenyatta asked, his synth shaky with excitement.

"Lean back against the door." Genji whispered against the jut of the omnic's gold mouth, and he slid his hands to the back of Zenyatta's thighs to quickly lift his legs and have them wrap around his hips, pressing him up close against the metal door.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you up." he assured, pressing more kisses against Zenyatta's plate as the other pressed back against them in his own way, the two of them moaning shakily as Genji's cock slid through the slickness covering Zenyatta's valve. Genji only continued to rock his hips, seemingly happy to just rut and tease forever, and Zenyatta was about to reprimand him before his complaint was cut off and veered into a high whine as Genji suddenly pushed inside just in time for another heavy push of code through their heads.

Sheathed entirely inside, Genji groaned low and deep, his head dropping and pressing close into Zenyatta's shoulder curve as the monk's own head tipped back against the door to bare his throat for his student, his arms still wrapped tight over Genji's shoulders. A burst of heavy bass from outside caused Genji to buck his hips hard, somehow stuffing himself in deeper and drawing a loud chirp of surprise from Zenyatta's vocalizer, and Genji shook his head to clear it for a moment before he started to properly move his hips.

It wasn't like anything they had ever experienced before. They felt as overstimulated and sensitive as if they had been going at it for hours already, everything feeling bright hot and constantly on the sharp edge of just too much. But the music kept them going despite it all, making them feel like this was what they had to do, and they were helpless to try and go against it. Zenyatta's fingers scrambled against Genji's shirt, balling it up in his fists just for something to hold on to as the other pounded into him mercilessly, his metal frame rocking and sliding against the door.

Zenyatta couldn't even speak, every word he tried to say lost as he could only let out desperate little noises that rose in pitch every time Genji's cock filled him entirely and hit a small node hidden deep inside him. It was a shock to his systems with every direct hit, his wavering voice not at all helped with every slide of Genji's skilled fingers into the circuitry between his spine. He could feel Genji's teeth on his neck, biting down hard enough to leave little scrapes and dents in the aluminum.

Genji himself wasn't faring much better either, the tight channel of Zenyatta's valve tight and slick and textured in every way that made him lose himself in all the sensations. He alternated between rabbit-quick thrusts and deep drawn out strokes to keep them both from finishing far too quickly, but he often lost any rhythm and would just wildly fuck into the omnic before composing himself once more. He tore his face away from Zenyatta's neck and desperately pressed his lips against his faceplate, fogging over the chrome with his heavy panting.

Zenyatta practically keened as everything in his systems overloaded, processors constantly restarting and trying to keep up with little success, glitching out with every spark and pop of static in his wires and against deep hidden nodes in his back, built up from Genji's expert fingers just taking him apart. His back arched away from the stimulation in his frame, but it only pushed him forward, closer to Genji's chest and letting him pump into Zenyatta deeper.  
"Genji- _Genji!_ " He cried out, his voice completely laden with static, legs crossed tighter somehow around Genji's waist with his feet linked tight just behind the small of his back. Genji kissed him again and again, moaning out loud as he felt one of Zenyatta's hands bury itself into his hair and tug it hard.

Genji groaned deep in his chest and pressed his mouth insistently against the seam where Zenyatta's lower jaw connected with the rest of his faceplate, and the omnic conceded, letting it fall open just the smallest amount for Genji to slide his tongue past. Zenyatta hardly ever opened his mouth, such a thing from days long gone when he was still under servitude straight from the omnium. It was meant for him to intake fuel or collect samples, and was home to some of the most delicate and sensitive sensors he had. He shuddered, the sensations making his valve tremble and clench down on Genji, and the cyborg nearly shouted at the tight pressure. Zenyatta was halfway through a warbled apology before it was torn away from him, being slammed hard against the door behind him as Genji lost his pace again.

Zenyatta gasped as Genji's fingers withdrew from his back, carefully as ever despite the fog, and the cyborg's hands were firm on his hips, holding him in place and supporting Zenyatta's body, fucking into him like a toy. He tugged hard on Genji's hair again, every sensor feeling like it was on fire as more incoherent desperate noises escaped him. He could vaguely hear the music, and he knew he couldn't take another surge. He tried to warn the other, but his words just weren't making it out.

His valve fluttered and clenched down, crying out with a high pitched whine that was too much for his poor synth to take, trailing off into something sounding like microphone feedback before cutting out entirely as the orgasm crashed over his systems right as the bass dropped once more. Zenyatta tensed, back bowing sharply, his entire body trembling through it as each of his processors attempted to stay on, his own silence only broken by Genji's voice suddenly crying out too as Zenyatta was clenching on him, and it had triggered his own orgasm to follow. Zenyatta could feel Genji coming inside of him, the cyborg's hips giving jerky, aborted little thrusts, trying to bury his cock as deep inside as he could go.

The feeling made Zenyatta shudder through another small orgasm, just enough to make him shake all over with the jieba on his forehead flickering weakly. Genji panted heavily, the entire ordeal leaving him lightheaded with little bright spots dancing in his vision. Trying his best to soothe them both down, Zenyatta slowly opened the fist that had gathered Genji's hair, and he smoothed it down, fingers just barely rubbing into the cyborg's scalp. He couldn't speak, every attempt just sounding like a radio static, but he could at least do this to let Genji know he was alright.

Genji smiled a little against Zenyatta's mouth and he pulled away a little bit, just moving to nuzzle into the omnic's neck and calm himself.  
"A- are you alright, Zenyatta?" he asked, his voice weak and hoarse.  
Zenyatta nodded and stroked his hair once more. They were free from the pull of the music just for now, lucid, but sluggish. Genji hummed and slowly pulled away from the door, still holding Zenyatta tightly and lowering the omnic gently to the floor, and he slowly pulled out. The two shuddered at the feeling, Genji hissing from the oversensitivity.  
"I'm going to call for evac now. You stay here and catch yourself, maybe try to get dressed again?" he suggested before standing up and fixing his own clothes before grabbing his comm from his back pocket.

Zenyatta watched Genji lazily, every small movement feeling like he was trying to move through mud, limbs stiff and lethargically heavy. He did manage to pull his pants back on though, closing the panel that hid his valve away, sensitive and sticky from the cum still inside of him. Just as he slid his shoes back on, Genji returned and kneeled down to him.  
"After not hearing from us for about thirty minutes, they were pretty worried about us. But they're on their way from down the street. Five minutes. Can you stand?" he asked, and Zenyatta shook his head.

Genji smiled and kissed Zenyatta's forehead, before tucking his scarf back in and clicking his visor back into place, then he put one of Zenyatta's arms over his shoulders and slowly hoisted him up.  
"I'll carry you once we get out, but for now just try to stand and walk on your own, alright?"

"Okay..." Zenyatta managed out, needing Genji's help to walk but with enough effort he could at least stand straight and would be able to manage on his own for just a moment or two. Genji smiled behind his mask and unlocked the door of the room, poking his head out for a moment to make sure they wouldn't be seen by any employees or security before pulling Zenyatta along towards the back exit, until they were finally outside, just in time for the rest of the team to pull up in a nondescript unmarked van and open the back doors for them to get inside and take them back home.

 

 


End file.
